Deadwind Coven
The Deadwind Coven is a group of individuals and practitioners of dark magics, gathered together under the leadership of Rakkas Amanemodas for the primary purposes of not only learning the dark arts from each other and helping to accomplish each other's goals, but to unite for the singular purpose of waging war on the Light, bringing it down to their level in order to attain "Balance through Chaos". Balance Through Chaos The idea of Balance through Chaos is to bring those of the Darkness up in power and influence in the world while bringing the Light down to a more even level, attaining a balance. Those of the Light...their propaganda has carried them too far for too long. They command the Kingdoms with their self-righteousness and bigotry. Under the guise of religeon, the Light wielders can influence Kings and rally armies of Paladins, soldiers and clerics to do their bidding. This...is...wrong. Their corruption is unnacceptable, undeniable. Their influence must lessen, and ours must grow, if we are to find any hope of balance in the world. Yes, with the Light and the Dark pushing at each other with equal measure, things will not be so black and white as the zealots make them out to be right now....many will call it chaos...and so I embrace that word. I am the Hand of Chaos, and what I strive for, with all of my being, is balance between Light and Dark. Not in myself, but in the world. Balance...through chaos. ---Rakkas Amanemodas Organization 'Founding Members' '''-The Hand of Chaos The Hand of Chaos is the head of the Coven, filling the leadership role and making the final decisions for the Coven as a whole. The Hand of Chaos is Rakkas Amanemodas. -The Blight Weaver' The Blightweaver' is the mysterious and often times solitary role. At times, when blatant action is not required or necessary, this figure provides much of the oversight of many of the subtle operations within the Coven. This figure is also a Master of plagues and disease. The Blight Weaver is Veradun. '''The Inner Circle The Inner Circle is a rank bestowed upon the most trusted of Coven members. These figures serve as an inner council of sorts to the Coven, providing administrative eyes and hands to help guide the Coven in its operations.The Inner Circle is made up of several sub-ranks: '''-The Eye of Chaos The Eye of Chaos serves as the eyes and ears of the Coven. She oversees the non-confrontational operations of the Coven within the world, focusing on gathering information from the general community and helping the Hand of Chaos in forming active alliances with groups of similar interest. The Eye of Chaos oversees the Raedan Arcana in their arts, being sure they do not overstep their bounds while they practice their magics (ie: summoning a doomguard in the middle of the Cathedral, etc.). The Eye of Chaos is currently Lillian Vex. -The Dark Rider The Dark rider serves as the militant champion of the Coven. This being of immense strength and martial prowess commands the Deathbringers, bringing them to bear on both prey and foe when direct action or force is required. The Dark Rider is currently Kylma. -The Shadowmaster' ' The Shadowmaster serves as the master of subtlety within the Coven. The Shadowmaster is tasked with leading the Shadows and carrying out the more subtle operations. The Shadowmaster is currently Rorikil. '''Primary Members '''-Shadows' Shadows are the subtle hand of the Coven. The Shadows are made up of Dark Rangers, Shadow Assassins, Hell Beastmasters and other such practitioners of darker magics that focus on subtle action. (ie: Assassinations, tracking, scouting, etc.). '-The Raedan Arcana' The Raedan Arcana (or the Council of Mysteries) is a group made up of the primary members within the Coven that do not fall under the rank of Shadow or Deathbringer. They learn from one another and aid each other in the pursuit of both personal goals and unified goals on an intellectual and magical level within the Coven. The Raedan Arcana is headed by the Eye of Chaos. '-The Deathbringers The Deathbringers are the militant members of the Coven. They are made up of Death Knights, Dark Templars and other such practitioners of martial skill that focus on a more direct approach. They are lead by The Dark Rider. Storylines (Organized from most recent to oldest.) The Journey into Uldum-''(In Progress) -WIP- The Rise of the Dark One-(''Completed) It started with nightmares. Rakkas began to dream of a figure. A dark, winged figure in the void. This figure held immense power and was seeking something...revenge? Power? As Rakkas began to believe that this was no ordinary dream, he sent his shades into the shadow realm to discover what they could about this mysterious woman. They returned some time later stating that they had found the being Rakkas sought. Rakkas instructed the shades to deliver a message to the being...he and the coven could help her in her endeavors, so long as she shared power and ensured " a part in the power that you command, in the knowledge you hold, and in the revenge you will have." The shades have gone off to deliver this message, and Rakkas and his Coven waited...hoping to hear back from this strange being, with instructions on how to proceed. '''Part One: The being returned the Coven's message, with orders to "March upon the tunnels" and "Find the accursed map". The Coven met in secret to discuss this message, thereafter moving into Stormwind to act upon messages that had been sent out to many regarding such a darkness. They found out that Azuremyst was where those of the Light were going to hear more about this being and the threat it posed to the Light followers. The Coven arrived alongside the "heroes", listening as the Moonkin elder told them all about the being who sought entrance to a tomb...and to find this tomb, one must find the map. The map was revealed to be held in a tunnel to the north of the isle. As the others prepared for whatever was to come, the Coven made haste, rushing to the caves and proceeding to corrupt the first wave of moonkin that arrived. Rakkas and Aaelan went into the caves while Lillian and Rorikil stayed behind to hold off the intruders. As the battle commenced outdoors, Rakkas and Aaelan met Vesten, the one known as The Black Bishop during Rakkas' time with the one known as Shazia or Xa'harra, the Hand of Chaos. Rakkas remembered the Bishop's betrayal of Shazia's cult and confronted him about it. As they convered hurriedly, Vesten made it known that he had not, in fact, betrayed Shazia, but had been acting under orders from her the entire time and that he was now working for the same being the Coven sought to aid. And so, they formed a quick truce, moving to the back of the tunnel, summoning several demons to aid in slowing down the attackers. They found the map and Vesten began to decode it. Rakkas and Aaelan moved towards the tunnels, preparing to aid in slowing down the "heroes" as they eventually overwhelmed Lillian and Rorikil. The two retreated back into the tunnels, meeting up with Rakkas and Aaelan. Those of the Light were hot on their tails and very soon after the two made it behind the two warlocks and their minions, the battle began. Many were battered and bruised during the fight, but the Coven managed to buy Vesten enough time to translate the map. It shone with light as a voice emitted from it. It called for representatives of each side to step forward and answer a few selected riddles. Lillian stepped forward, volunteering. As she faced off against the Paladin known as the Hopewarden, in the end, those of the Light won the riddle scenario. Lillian was struck with a curse, weakening her and giving her a mark of a black crescent moon upon her forhead. The map then gifted the groups, one person from each group, with two items. A potion and a weapon. Rorikil was selected to recieve a blade...enchanted to cause those cut by it to drown from within their own flesh. The potion was one of invisibility, which they would surely need during the next phase of this hunt. The map shone brightly, directing them to where they would be going next...Un'Goro. After this, the map destroyed itself. The moonkin elder then ordered both parties to leave peacefully until the next conflict arose. The Coven swiftly accepted this offer, leaving now that they had what they had come for. They fled to the tunnels of Deadwind, calling for Piper, the Coven's physician, to patch up Aaelan, who had been severely wounded during the battle. As they discussed what to do next, it was decided that the Coven would remain out of the city unless they had proper disguises. They agreed that it would be prudent to travel to one of their havens, one near to Un'Goro that they could use as a base camp to prepare for the next coming conlict. And so, the Coven travelled to their haven, hidden away in the deserts of Tanaris as they await the next part in this ongoing story. 'Interlude: The Noxious Lair' ' ' As Rakkas sent the Shadows out to find a more suitable haven for their trip into Un'Goro. And so, the Shadowmaster returned with the location of a series of tunnels owned by the Centipaar known as the Noxious Lair. The Coven ventured across the desert to these tunnels systems. As the Dark Rider and Shadowmaster cleared out what Centipaar they came across, the Coven made its way to the center of the tunnels. Rakkas conjured a dark circle and, as the Raedan Arcana stood in their places on the circle. As the ritual completed, the ground of the Lair became corrupted with Fel and Shadow...and the Centipaar became corrupt, bound to the will of the Coven. The Deadwind Coven has now added this place to their list of havens across Azeroth. 'Part Two:' The Coven began to search Un'Goro for the Key. Their search lead them to the top of the mountain in the middle of the crater. There, they spoke of second thoughts regarding their deal with Naralla, stating that such a being would surely turn against them and that the risk outweighed the possible reward. And so, they fell back from the mountain, back to the Noxious Lair, where an emergency Coven meeting was held. They discussed the situation further and unanimously voted to withdraw their previous arrangement with Naralla, letting those of the Light deal with her accordingly and lead to her eventual fall. And with that, the Coven's eyes turned Southwest...to Uldum. Where rumors of artifacts flowed. And so they planned to move to Uldum and seek what dark relics they may find. The Coven is Born-(Completed) '' '' During a time of personal exile from the general populace, Rakkas Amanemodas met a fellow warlock who went by the name Veradun the Blightweaver. In their conversations, they discussed the nature of Light and Dark and the necessity for balance between the two. It was pointed out that the scales were tipped in favor of the Light, with its Cathedrals and power bases widely respected throughout the world while those of the Darkness hid in cellars and crypts, for fear of being hunted down by the Silver Hand and its associates. It was then that Rakkas decided to return to Stormwind and birth a coven. A group of like minded practitioners of the dark arts who would gather together for the goals of both bringing balance to the world through chaos as well as aiding each other in their own personal goals through mutual cooperation. Thus, the Deadwind Coven was born. Slowly, through word of mouth, members were found, and a core group built. Now, the Coven has been birthed and it grows. Contacts and Alliances The Order of the Veiled Eye After his long self-exile, Rakkas remembered the group known as the Order of Veiled Eye: an organization of warlocks who meet on a weekly basis to share knowledge, discuss happenings and other such things. The Hand of Chaos arranged to attend one of their meetings, bringing his Eye, Lillian Vex along with him. They introduced themselves as new members of this group and have begun to establish a membership in the Order in hopes that such a thing will prove useful. The Network Rakkas approached the one known as Shadow Cat after his eyes and ears reported rumors of said individual's founding of an organization dealing in information. After a short discussion, a contract was written up by Rakkas and Shadow Cat and signed by both parties in agreements to share information. The contract reads as follows: Both signed parties will supply information of equal weight to continue a professional relationship. Should one source dry up for a period of time and have no information to offer in trade, other payment must be rendered, be it gold or other form of payment to be determined by the one payment is owed to. Neither party will attack, harm or kill the other. Signed In Blood on December the 16th, 2013 at 7:10PM, ''-Rakkas Amanemodas- & -Shadow Cat-'' Category:Organizations Category:Deadwind Coven Category:Cultist Organizations